


bloom (just for you)

by godotco



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Witch au turned flower shop au, and somehow now a coffeeshop/teahouse au too, flower boy neil, necromancer andrew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-05-08 12:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godotco/pseuds/godotco
Summary: For lack of any better explanation for what was happening, Neil was in uncontrollable full bloom.-A little slice of witch au turned flower shop au





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So remember all my [witch au turned flower shop au](http://still-waiting-for-godot.tumblr.com/tagged/witch-au-turned-flower-shop-au) drawings that had no story?
> 
> Well they still have no story but now there’s this
> 
> And of course Troye Sivan’s Bloom is the anthem to this whole au

Neil wasn't really sure when this started. It snuck up on him in the same way that Andrew did on their first meeting, unexpected and bowling him over breathless in one full swing. Not to say that the change was unwelcoming. Nothing about Andrew ever was.

It just happened unexpectedly for Neil as he bustled about the shop. He’d send Andrew off with his requested package of nightshade and then turn around a minute later to Matt screaming that his baby aloe was suddenly twenty feet tall. He’d be thinking about Andrew’s comforting presence as they smoked, and the herbs tucked into his cloak would start growing spontaneously. He would finish drafting a leaf to send to Andrew, and Renee commented on the new look of alfalfa fluffing up his hair when he’d only planted small flowers. Sir had meowed pathetically when only her lower half started sprouting, making her look oddly like a cat half sticking out of a bush. Neil had harvested her berries apologetically and waved off the embarrassing thought of Andrew eating the berries from his fingers.

For lack of any better explanation for what was happening, Neil was in uncontrollable full bloom. 

Neil chalked it up to the compatibility Andrew’s powers with his. Both their magics were life bearing in a sense, so it was understandable that they somehow amplified each other. The shop at least had benefited from it, easily become overstocked with all the sudden growth, blooming with dandelions and marigolds and poppies. 

As Neil closed the shop for the night, he humored the thought of slipping his fingers together with Andrew’s, of surprising Andrew with these sudden out of season strawberries, of letting Andrew tuck new flowers into his bandana for him. The rose buds next to him unfurled in response to those thoughts and Neil couldn’t think of a better analogy to the fluttering feeling in his chest.

It wasn’t necessarily a bad change, this sudden spurt of magic. And he wasn’t exactly sure _why_ , but that didn’t stop Neil from wanting to explore it. Maybe...maybe even with Andrew, if he wanted to. Neil just hoped he could get his magic under control before anything worse happened.

✿

What Neil didn’t know was that five miles away at The Columbia House, Andrew was in his own predicament. Except unlike a certain plant fanatic, Andrew had a better idea of the stupid happenings of his magic. He noticed it first when he got a leaf letter from Neil the other day. It was a stupid note, signed with a little glowing fox paw, and Andrew drained the life from the leaf immediately after, sending it a crunchy brown back into the wind to Neil. Aaron had yelled at him then to knock it off, and Andrew admitted that he wasn’t doing anything. When he stuck his head into Aaron’s room to see what the fuss was about, he found Aaron’s anatomy skeleton dancing aimlessly while he was trying to study it. The second time it happened, Andrew was coming back from picking up some mugwort and mint tea and definitely not thinking about the blue pansies clashing obnoxiously with Neil’s orange bandana. Nicky had shrieked something about floating heads in the bathroom, and Andrew sighed as he herded them back to his room. Andrew didn’t connect that his powers were responding to his feelings for a certain pretty flowerhead until the third time (magic came in threes, they always said). The entirety of his cat skeleton collection had crawled into his lap after he woke up from a rather...pleasant dream. Andrew simply pushed the cats away, freezing them back onto the shelves where they belonged and tried to fall back asleep. His mind betrayed him with another image of a naked Neil splayed on his bed, tousled curls covered in those stupid weeds. He promptly took a cold shower.

Of course, it didn’t go unnoticed by Bee. Not many things really could; she was a psychic after all. She would only ever give him a knowing smile though, never breaching a subject unless Andrew brought it up first. He supposed that was why he’d always liked her. He decided that Bee should know, that he could give her at least that much for upsetting her evenly spaced bone figurines every time he walked into her room. And in true Bee fashion, she didn’t tell him to tell Neil. She simply listened and posed a “why not?” before moving on to some breathing techniques to help keep his magic under control.

A small ugly part of Andrew told him this was never going to happen. It told him Neil didn’t think about him like that, didn’t think about anyone like that. He didn’t swing. Period. 

_Pipe dream_ , it chanted at him. 

And yet thoughts of Neil continued to dig into him like weeds burrowing their roots into his heart. 

They answered the “why not”, flickered mental images of bright blue eyes and baby cat saplings and glowing leaf notes and the close warmth of their shoulders touching and a shy smile framed with flowers. It told him to pull Neil in close, to find out if his lips were as soft as they looked, if they would feel like tangerines pressed against his own lips. Andrew ignored them and crushed his cigarette out in frustration. 

Whatever he wanted (want, what a detested feeling), it could wait. He would only ever take whatever Neil wanted to offer. 

He refused to be like-

Nothing more.

What they had was enough. Andrew would make sure of it.

✿

One thing Neil was sure of was that Andrew was avoiding him. Neil wanted to talk to Andrew, to see if he was having magical outbursts too, but he hadn’t come into the shop for nearly two weeks. At first he waved it off. Andrew was probably busy. They never promised to meet up all the time. It just ended up happening. Then he had been worried that something had happened to Andrew, but Nicky always came in his stead for his shipments. He had asked Nicky then but only got a sad shake of his head.

And every leaf note he sent went unanswered, a literal leaf in the wind. Even before, at least he had gotten a browned husk in return.

Andrew was distancing himself and it hurt. And it surprised Neil that it hurt because when had he become so dependent on Andrew? He hadn’t realized how close they had become until Andrew started shying away from him, and Neil wasn't sure what he did to make him do so. Neil was used to pain, was used to being left behind, was used to leaving others behind. A brief thought of his mother, of fire and blood stained grass, filled him with grief and he willed it away.

Not Andrew too. 

Andrew had told him to stay and for once Neil had chosen to. He’d promised he wouldn’t run anymore. And now that Riko was gone, now that his father was gone, there wasn’t any reason to. He wasn't sure if he could handle Andrew being the one to leave.

Neil shook his head. It wasn’t like him to just wait. The shop was well ahead of schedule and Matt and Renee were in today to help. He didn’t need to be here. Not when Andrew was very much over there. Neil grabbed his bag, yelled a quick goodbye, and flipped the shop sign closed before racing down the street. 

If Andrew wanted nothing to do with him, then at least he should know why.

The Columbia House was still busy when he got there, customers shuffling in for their afternoon tea. Nicky excitedly waved at him when he entered and pointed him toward the roof before taking another order.

Just the sight of Andrew’s crouched figure was enough for Neil to catch his breath. He took a seat next to him, far enough so that he didn’t encroach on his personal space.

“Why are you here?” 

Neil hadn't realized how much he missed the deep rumble of Andrew’s voice. It felt like forever since he last heard him.

“What, I can’t visit you for once?” Neil shot back. He didn’t get a response.

“Andrew,” Neil’s voice cracked. _Don’t ignore me._

It was at that moment that Andrew’s skeleton cats decided to pile themselves up on the rooftop.

“Oh,” Neil let one settle into his lap. “Hello.” It meowed at him and he settled a hand along its bony spine.

When he looked back at Andrew, he’d crushed his cigarette out. “Pests.” He murmured, but let them settle around him.

“Andrew,” Neil tried again. “My magic’s been out of control lately.” That got Andrew to look at him, so he continued. It was always easy to talk to Andrew and he let the words flow.

“It would happen spontaneously, after you leave the shop. Whenever you’re around. When I think about you. My plants would just grow and grow.” Andrew still looked at him, eyes hard, but at least he was listening.

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me. And I wanted to ask if it happened to you too. But, well, you haven't been around.”

Neil sucked in a breath.

“A-andrew, if it’s something I’ve done, just let me know. If you don't want to stop by the shop anymore, I’ll understand. Just...just don’t leave me in the dark like this. You told me to stay, so I stayed. But,” Neil swallowed, and it felt like cactus spines lodged in his throat. “But if you tell me to go...” 

Andrew finally broke his staring contest, shoving his pile of cats away not so gently and stalked over to sit right beside him. 

“I told you to stay and that hasn’t changed,” Andrew said and slipped a hand over the back of his neck. Neil shivered at the warmth, breathing in the lingering smoke. He’d missed this.

“Then what did?” Neil couldn’t manage more than a whisper.

“I didn’t call these pests up here.”

It took Neil a moment to understand what Andrew meant.

“Oh, so you too.” Neil felt a sudden relief that he wasn’t the only one who’s magic was running haywire.

Andrew gave a nod in response. “You know that our magic is connected strongly to emotions.” He looked away for a moment, unsure if he wanted to continue or not. Neil kept looking at him, wanting with every part of him to hear the words Andrew wasn’t saying. It felt like ages before Andrew caught his eye again. Andrew gave Neil an exaggerated full body lookover.

“It just so happens that the dead isn’t the only thing I want to rise.” 

Andrew’s hand suddenly felt like fire on his skin.

“You like me?”

“No, you’re like a weed. I hate you.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“There was no point. You don’t swing.”

“No, I don’t.”

He was right. Neil didn't swing. But the burn of chili in his chest, the hand on his neck that prickled like an ivy rash. It all pointed to Andrew. Andrew’s hand started to let go, and Neil raised his hand to keep it from leaving. He threaded their fingers together slowly over his neck, and Andrew didn’t pull away. Neil firmly held his gaze.

“I don't swing. But I’ll bloom just for you.”

He got a scoff in answer. He let his cat scamper off and leaned in.

“Kiss me? Yes...?” Neil stopped inches away, but still not touching. Never touching. His eyes flickered briefly to Andrew’s mouth before forcing himself to stare back up at his eyes. Hazel eyes stared back at him, hooded in some emotion that Neil couldn’t name but was sure he felt too. “Or no?”

Andrew stared hard at him before finally surging forward that last half inch between them, cupping his face and pressing his lips hard against Neil’s. The kiss wasn’t anything like Neil had ever experienced. It was the sun, licking its comforting warmth at his insides. It was the overwhelming downpour of rain, soaking him all the way down to his toes. It was a dandelion puffing up in his heart, threading roots into his lungs and making it hard to breathe. Neil kissed him back sweetly, softly, and opened his mouth when Andrew licked at his lower lip in invitation. He wasn’t used to this, this much feeling poured into the dance of their mouths on each other. His heart stuttered and restarted, beating to the rhythm of the biting of lips and the lick of a tongue and the clench of fingers against the rooftop to avoid reaching out. 

They broke for air and Andrew pushed away.

“Tell me no,” Andrew rasped and Neil shivered. He didn’t want to say no. He wanted those lips back on him and he let Andrew know. They crashed back together before Neil could catch his breath and he soaked in Andrew’s warmth eagerly. Andrew guided them backward, and Neil fell easily back against the rooftop. Neil could feel his magic surging away from him. He clenched his fists into the hard surface of the roof, only to feel the soft sprouts of grass where they lay. With how much life he breathed into a kiss, Neil thought how fitting it was that Andrew was a necromancer. And as if Andrew had heard his idiotic thought, he finally pulled away. 

Neil opened eyes that he didn’t remember closing. Andrew stared back at him, eyes blown wide and lips bitten red. Then Neil’s eyes caught on the little blue petals sticking out of his hair, like wildflowers in a soft golden lawn, and his heart tripped. If he had his wits about him, maybe Neil wouldn’t have said a thing. But with the solid weight of Andrew’s body currently pinning him against the roof, panting heavily into his ear, Neil couldn’t think at all. He let the bubbling feeling in his chest rise out of his lungs into laughter, let the flowers growing in his hair bloom, let his mouth crack into a smile. Andrew dug a thumb into his cheek to get him to stop, and Neil couldn’t help smile even harder.

“What.” Andrew scowled.

“You’re blooming too,” Neil pointed out, nearly giddy and reached out to pet them, brushing lightly at his hair. Andrew let him but drew him in close to kiss him quiet.

“Shut up,” Andrew said.

“Make me,” Neil replied easily. 

Andrew kissed him again. And again. And again.

Neil felt like he was floating by the time the sun had set. Distantly, he thought about how quiet it was and maybe Andrew had sent the cats off to leave them alone. And how Nicky had probably closed shop by now, but probably left the two to their own problems. Neil was grateful for that. There wasn’t any part of him that wanted to move away from Andrew right now.

“ ‘drew,” Neil murmured and dipped his head slowly to nuzzle at Andrew’s neck, daring to cross a line that hadn’t been marked between them yet. Andrew let out a full body shiver, only to freeze as if he hadn’t meant to give that away and Neil froze in turn. 

He would do anything to keep from making Andrew uncomfortable. He couldn’t live with himself if he fucked this up. He got ready to back away, to put some space between them until Andrew gripped a fist into his cloak. Neil held his breath and the rapid beat of his own heart was deafening to him in the frozen silence.

Finally, ever so slowly, Andrew moved, leaning closer until again his warm breath tickled at Neil’s ear. 

“Again,” he rasped, barely a whisper. With one word, the winter snow of his heart once again melted into budding roses.

And Neil obliged. 

Into the night, he obliged.

✿✿✿

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which andreil both used puns in their confessions and i cant believe theyre such dorks


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a few more snippets of this au that i end up writing when im at work lol

When Neil comes back to the shop in the morning, he steels himself for a bombardment of questions he knows is inevitable. He’s still taken aback though when Matt swoops him into a bear hug that takes his breath away the moment he opens the shop door.

“Oh Neil, my son! Thank god you’re alive.”

“What?” Neil wheezes, trying to struggle out of Matt’s vice grip.

“You’ve been moping around. The plants are on steroids. Yesterday you bolted out of nowhere and didn’t come back until now, and….oh wow, you look like a fucking beautiful rose garden.”

“What he means is,” Renee jumps in, tugging at Matt’s arm to let him go. Neil silently thanks her. “We were worried after you suddenly left yesterday and wanted to make sure everything was okay.” She gives him a knowing smile that makes him think that Andrew’s already talked with her.

Speaking of, he thinks about last night again and the heat rises to his face. 

He and Andrew had kissed. 

A lot. 

It had started on the roof and then when it got too cold, Andrew had tugged him back to his room and took him apart in his bed. They didn’t do much more than kissing, though Neil had to admit that he could spend the rest of his life just kissing Andrew. His lips were still tingling with the memory of Andrew’s hot lips pressed against his. He could still feel his firm hands threading into his hair, could still hear the little noises Andrew made when Neil kissed his neck. He still felt dizzy from it all, and if he looked like a rose garden like Matt suggested, then it was best that they hadn’t gotten too far ahead of themselves. He probably would’ve smothered himself in his own plants, Neil muses. Neil suppresses a laugh at that thought, imagining Andrew waking up to a Neil-shaped bush next to him.

“Neil, hello?” Matt waves his hand in front of him and Neil finally blinks back to the present. He probably isn’t hiding his smile hard enough though because Matt gives him his own coy smile and nudges at him. “Okay man, spill. You’re blooming again.”

Neil ducks his head, rubbing at his neck sheepishly.

“We, uh, Andrew and I, we kissed.”

Matt’s lets out a subdued sigh, turning to pinch at the bridge of his nose.

“Oh my god and I thought you’d been fucking all these years. ” He mutters under his breath before turning back to clap Neil on the back. “I’m so proud of you Neil.”

If Renee had heard Matt, she makes no sign of it, coming closer to rest a hand lightly on Neil’s shoulder. “Oh, I’m happy for you both.”

Neil isn’t sure what to make of both of their reactions, so he simply mutters a thanks before shooing them off to tend to the shop. 

They fall into their usual routine. Renee waters the plants. Matt takes stock and sneaks out at lunch to Dan, who is happily resting her pregnant belly at home. Allison pops in later to peck Renee on the cheek and lays her hand out to Matt expectantly after hearing about Neil. She ruffles Neil’s hair before pocketing her newly earned pile of coins and blows a kiss to them before leaving. 

Neil looks at each of his friends helping him in this little shop he calls home.

And he thinks of Andrew, who visits whenever he wants to, who Neil can visit whenever _he_ wants to.

This is nice, Neil decides. 

Really, really nice.

✿

Andrew arrives at the Foxglove to the usual spasm of glowing flora and sunbathing cat bushes. A cat tosses itself around like salad in a floating glass bowl. Another one gets half stuck in a vase trying to get at the cattails. Renee greets him warmly while spraying water over a litter of newborn mewing cacti. Matt tries for a fist bump that gets ignored and he shrugs, continuing to move new soil shipments in from the back door like he’s holding a bunch of grapes. Kevin, who Andrew assumed had ditched his shift at the shop to practice flying, is sitting in the corner reading some thick spell book and muttering about something. Even Allison had flipped him off in greeting when she passed overhead on her broom. 

The counter is empty though, and Neil, the one person he is absolutely not looking for, is nowhere to be seen. 

“Hello Andrew,” Renee smiles at him. “Neil is in the back, if you’re looking for him.” He waves her off in thanks and peeks his head in through the door. Neil’s back is facing him, so Andrew takes a moment to appreciate the view. It’s ridiculous that his heart picks up seeing Neil’s familiar figure hunched over a book on the floor, the weeds in his hair growing long enough to dangle like braids. The cat currently taking up residence in Neil’s hood meows at his presence.

Neil gasps and immediately sweeps whatever he’s working on out of sight with a wave of his hand. Everything scurries beneath the shelves and behind the pots. Neil whips around and Andrew finds it hard to keep his composure. He wills his spirits not to act out at the sight of Neil’s rose entwined curls and those lips still bitten red from last night.

“Andrew! I didn’t expect you here so soon.”

Andrew narrows his eyes. He can still see the leaves strewn across the floor. The open book on cat anatomy is what gives away what Neil was trying to hide. The vague beginnings of something animal-like peeks out from behind a shelf. He thinks its a wooden limb or maybe it’s a tail? Andrew looks from the sadly misshapen plant parts to Neil’s little flower covered head and sighs.

“You live with so many of them and yet you don’t know what a cat looks like?”

“Shut up.”

“Better yet, I happen to own a whole cat skeleton collection and you didn’t think to ask me?”

Neil grimaces. “I wanted it to be a surprise?”

It is no hidden fact that Andrew hates surprises. He can’t fathom why this one makes the corner of his lip twitch like his face is betraying him. 

Andrew summons one of his cats to life and dumps it into Neil’s arms. Neil holds it gingerly, cooing at it even though Andrew can’t imagine holding a pile of bones is the most comfortable feeling for him. 

“Just take it. You need practice.”

“What? But..” Neil hesitates, like taking the cat away from Andrew is betrayal of the highest order. Andrew waves him off.

“Nicky just got a new recipe down. Let’s go get some coffee. Or that terrible ginger tea you like.” Andrew turns around to avoid seeing that dumb look on Neil’s face and starts for the entrance.

“Wait,” Neil says and obediently, as if by some force unknown, Andrew stops and turns to face Neil. “Before we go...yes or no?” he asks, a little shy, a stray curl dangling between his eyes. Something inside tugs at Andrew’s chest. He wants to tuck the curl safely back into that ugly bandana around Neil’s head.

But Andrew can’t answer because he suddenly gets a bony paw to his mouth. The cat Neil is holding starts patting at his mouth.

“Cat got your tongue?”

Andrew just lifts his eyebrows and Neil stifles a laugh. Andrew can feel that tugging in his chest again at the breathy sound. Neil pulls the cat away to place it on the ground and then pulls Andrew in with a tug of his cloak. 

“Let’s try that again.” 

“Hmm, I think the fates already decided my answer for that one.” Andrew tilts his head in mock thought.

Neil does not pout, but it’s something close. “Your cats may be a lot of things, but the fates is surely not one of them.”

“I don’t know. I would ask them, but it’s already been decided that I shouldn’t speak.”

“I like hearing you though,” Neil lowers his voice, and Andrew feels his stomach swoop.

“They should have chosen you instead. Maybe then you’d finally shut up.”

Neil leans in slowly. “Hmm, I think you like my mouth too much for that.” 

And then, “Yes or no, Andrew?” 

Because of course Neil asks again. Because he’s Neil and a considerate idiot, and a goddamn pipe dream. His hot breath is inches away, his pretty face eager and flushed. Their lips are still bruised with yesterday’s kisses and now he still _asks._

And because Andrew is falling hard, he lets Neil reel him into safety. The press of Neil’s lips are even softer than tangerines.

✿

In truth, Neil did need practice. Plant magic was still something he was new to, even though it had been a few years since he had started. His true talent came in shape shifting, honed from years on the run to be someone else, to be no one. It wasn’t until his mother died that he got in touch with her side of the family’s talent: plants. Shaping cat bodies wasn’t something he had quite mastered yet. He had shaped tails and a few limbs here and there for some of the strays he’d taken in, but he wanted to surprise Andrew with a new body for Sir. 

Andrew wouldn’t admit it, but Neil knew he favored that cat and all but shut down when her mortal body finally gave out. He had even let Neil keep her after he brought her back to prove his apathy on the matter. Neil knew better. He wanted to surprise Andrew with Sir in a new body. He was grateful that Andrew had lent him another skeleton to practice on. And judging by the glint in Andrew’s eyes right now, he liked to think his efforts paid off.

“You’re the one watering her.” 

“Admit it, you like her when she’s fluffy. Right, Sir?”

Neil floats Sir between them and she bats a paw at one of the chains hanging from his cloak.

Andrew looks at her new plump body unimpressed and pokes at her green knobby nose. Neil tries to bite back a smile. Andrew definitely likes her. 

Neil gently twists a small but ripe strawberry hanging off of her and holds it towards Andrew in question. Andrew’s eyes darken and he presses his lips together.

“You are mistaken if you think I prefer anything ridden with cat fur.”

“You like me,” Neil grins.

Andrew paps at the cat softly, making her float off to the side so that he can step closer to Neil. Andrew slips a hand into his hair and opens his mouth. His lips briefly skim along Neil’s fingers as he accepts the fruit and Neil shivers. 

“Yes or no?” Neil asks, innocently, like he’s not trying to get Andrew to answer both questions in his favor.

Andrew neatly avoids answering at all by pulling him in close. He can feel the smile against his lips and taste of strawberries lingering on his tongue long afterward. 

✿✿✿

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> neil: ✿andruwu✿


	3. Chapter 3

Neil is skittish around Andrew the whole day and it’s really annoying. It’s especially annoying considering Andrew only comes to the Foxglove for a limited amount of reasons. He had come by earlier for lunch with some drinks Nicky concocted, a hot cold cinnamint fusion for himself and Neil’s usual thrice charmed ginger tea. Neil had taken it with shaky hands, a fevered look about his face, and a telling bloom of flowers atop his head. Andrew had enough self-control that he didn’t call him out on it then, not with everyone bustling about in the shop. 

Neil would come to him when he’s ready. He’s promised no more lies and no more running, and Andrew trusts that Neil trusts him. That thought itself is grounding as it is terrifying: to be known, to be trusted, to be comfortable with another. 

So Andrew had made himself scarce and tucked himself into a flowery corner with the book Bee had gifted him: “Raising Spirits: A Necromancer’s Cure to Depression.” Andrew snorts. Oh Bee, what a comedian. Andrew takes another sip of his drink, musing how it turns from a hot cinnamon cocoa to a cold peppermint shake on his tongue and tries to ignore how blatantly Neil is sneaking glances at him.

The afternoon rush of the flower shop finally settles down as the sky gets darker. Neil shoos Matt and Renee off early as well. Tonight is a night of the full moon after all and any remaining customers clear out hurriedly to make it out for the festivities. 

Finally it’s just Neil and Andrew and the rising moon. 

A flush high on Neil’s cheeks tells of something that’s on his mind. Neil gives Andrew a little smile when he sees him staring, eyes darting to his briefly before looking away again.

Andrew just raises an eyebrow, ready for a conversation, some explanation. But really he just wants to hear what’s been on Neil’s mind.

Andrew settles on, “I’m listening, Neil.”

Somehow that eases Neil, his shoulders dropping with a soft sigh.

Neil reaches into his cloak pocket and produces a round object. Neil’s hands fiddle with it a bit and he licks his lips before speaking.

“I made some honey balm.”

Neil presses the container into Andrew’s hands. His fingers touch only long enough to make sure Andrew’s holding it before retreating to playing with his overgrown bangs. He can’t keep still and Andrew wants to just hold his hands to make them stop for one second.

Andrew knows what honey balm is, no thanks to Nicky and his persistence to educate Andrew on how to have “safe and good fun.” As much as he wills it not to, Nicky’s enthusiastic sing song voice “makes everything loose, like sooo loose” arises in his mind, and Andrew suddenly wants to purge his memory. 

Andrew’s thought about it, of course he’s thought about it. He’s spent countless nights long before they ever kissed just pining and thinking about how it might be. How could he not when Neil Abram Josten always looks at him like that? Like Andrew is _something_. Sure, they’ve kissed and done a few other things since then. It’s all new for them both and Andrew is more than pleased with where they’re at. He would never push for anything more than whatever Neil would give, but he’s surprised that Neil brings it up first.

Andrew gives Neil a long look, from the balm in his hands back to Neil bashfully trying to hide behind his hair. The silence is long enough that Neil starts to fidget again.

“You've been spending time with Nicky.”

Neil covers his face now instead of answering, a bouquet of baby’s breath and snapdragons popping out of his hair as he flusters. Andrew’s fingers curl tightly to keep from reaching out.

“It has a vitality spell, you know for,” Neil muffles into his hands, “for endurance.”

Andrew lets out a snort. Definitely Nicky’s doing then. 

“Are you trying to say I don’t last long enough? Because if I recall-” 

Another round of baby’s breath starts popping up. Andrew sighs, dropping whatever he was saying. Teasing Neil won’t help the situation anymore. It’s clear that it’s been eating at him.

“Neil.” Andrew somehow manages it to come out soft and quiet.

Neil spreads his fingers apart to peek through them. The sight is almost endearing if Andrew didn’t want to strangle him and then Nicky for meddling. 

“We don’t ever have to if you don't want to.” Andrew wiggles the container in his hand to clarify. “Don't ever make the mistake of thinking you have to prove anything to me, Neil. I’m okay with what we have, and I’m okay if we never do anything else.”

Neil’s bright blue eyes lock onto Andrew’s like a venus fly trap and Andrew is caught in its jaws, heart tripping on itself in its grasp. Whatever Neil sees in Andrew has him dropping his hands from his face, jaw set with a determined look. He steps close to hold Andrew’s hand in his, the balm nestled safely in their palms. Neil’s hands are rough. They’re covered by the years in scars and calluses and bandages from overly affectionate cacti. They’re warm and when they hold his hands, Andrew can’t think about anything else other than how he always wants to keep them warm.

“I know,” Neil says firmly. “I’ve never thought about it before. I’ve never felt this way about anyone. But I’ve thought about this,” he wiggles his finger between them, “about you a lot, and I trust you.” Neil gives him another soft smile, eyes on him like they’re cradling his soul with just a look. The colorful flowers framing his face bring out the flush on his cheeks even more. “You always make me feel good ‘drew. I, I’m trying to say, I want you like that, I want to make you feel good too, if you want to. When you’re ready. I want to see you lose control.”

It’s rare that Andrew gets choked on his words, but everytime he does, he's found that it's always because of Neil. 

Unreal. 

Pipe dream. 

Magic.

He raises a hand to brush a stray lock of hair behind Neil’s ear. Neil turns his head to press a soft kiss into his palm, and Andrew feels his cheek scars brushing across his skin. They’re made soft with salve, but the bumps and dips are still present. They’re grounding and real. 

They’re Neil.

“Yes or no?” Andrew manages to grit out. 

Neil’s eyes brighten and his lips barely fall open around a yes before Andrew is on him.

✿

Neil grabs at whatever he can reach, latching onto the thick fabric of Andrew’s cloak. Andrew shoves him up against the counter, the edge of it digging into his back, but he can’t bring himself to mind it over Andrew’s hot kisses. Neil can feel hands wandering, gliding over his hips, slipping up underneath his undershirt. He shivers when he feels the warm tingles of Andrew’s breath, his callused hands against his skin as they roam over his chest. They brush over his nipples and Neil lets slip an undignified sound which rewards him with the slightest twitch of Andrew’s mouth. Andrew brushes over them again, this time purposefully rolling a bud between his fingers and Neil jerks, hiding another sound into the crook of Andrew’s neck. He breathes in deep and all he can sense is just Andrew. The earthy scent of smoke and the lingering cinnamint, the grounding warmth of his body on his, the calming sound of his heart against his chest.

Neil can feel his face warm, his whole body tingling with excitement, and he flushes proudly knowing what that feeling is, what that feeling means. 

He wants Andrew.

He wants to be a part of his life. He wants to see him lose control. He wants to take him into himself with an intensity he's never thought about with anyone ever before.

He says it aloud, he says it with his rolling hips, he says it with the forget-me-nots blooming all around them. 

_I want this._

_I want you._

_Andrew, I want you_

and Andrew just shuts him up the only way he knows how. Andrew’s lips meet his again and again, and Neil can’t think about anything else other than the press of Andrew’s mouth on his. It’s no new dance between them. It’s a routine they’ve rehearsed over and over, but every time he kisses Andrew, it’s like finding something lost that was there the whole time. His lips part easily and Andrew’s tongue finds its way home inside his mouth. Neil slips his own tongue against his and they tangle around each other as if to say, _Welcome back, I’ve missed you._ They spend an endless amount of time just kissing until Neil’s nerves are frayed with a need for air. 

His head feels light and floaty like a dandelion puff when they part, and Neil slowly blinks his eyes open. He takes in Andrew’s rumpled look, cheeks flushed and lips swollen on his usually pale face. Something in Neil’s chest blossoms with warmth at the sight, tangling like vines down into his limbs. Neil traces a light touch from Andrew’s neck to his bottled essence that he keeps safe to his heart. He knows Andrew is watching him when he brings it up to his lips. He kisses the bottle and Andrew’s eyes flare, the soft glow of light making them look like they’re made of amber.

“Take me up,” Neil whispers. 

“Ditch the pest first,” Andrew somehow manages to say evenly, though his voice is ragged with want. 

Andrew tugs at his cloak, referring to Sir still lazing about in Neil’s hood even after all the jostling of their frenzied make out. Neil lets out a soft laugh, shedding his cloak off and giving the bush cat another soft pat on his green leafy head before turning back to Andrew. He nearly lets out a squeal when Andrew bends to scoop him up from under the knees, carrying him like a bride. Neil wraps his arms around his broad shoulders securely and plants a wet kiss at his neck as Andrew takes him upstairs.

With a wave of Andrew’s finger, the shop sign flips to closed.

✿

With a wave of two of Andrew’s fingers, Neil is moaning into the bedsheets. 

✿

True to Nicky’s word, the honey balm works its magic. Andrew makes sure that Neil is meticulously cared for afterwards, running him a warm rose bath that Neil pulls him into as well. Neil stretches lazily out after they’ve cleaned up and settled into the covers. He’s tired and simmering with a comfortable warmth, face flushing with memory of what they just did. His whole body definitely remembers. He tucks himself closer to Andrew for another kiss and then gets a half hearted nudge to go to sleep. 

The moon shines high in the sky tonight. It’s full and the roundest it’ll be until the next solstice. Its light peeks in through the blinds, and the plants greet it eagerly with their own soft glow. It hits Andrew’s face just right, and Neil lays there memorizing the way his lashes flutter like cottonwood and how his dandelion hair spreads its golden petals onto the pillow.

The moon shines high in the sky tonight, but Neil doesn’t spare it even a glance. He simply marvels at how beautiful it makes Andrew look until he can’t stay awake any longer.

✿✿

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaron blanches at the display of bruises on his neck the next day. “What the fuck happened to you?”
> 
> Neil smirks. “Oh didn't you know how talented a necromancer Andrew is? Spirits aren't the only thing he can rise.”  
> ✿✿✿


	4. gone for you (falling right through)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xmas insert written for the 2018 AFTG Winter Fanzine

It was, to say in the least, disgustingly merry at the Foxglove.

These past few days the flower shop was bustling with livelihood. People came in and out, decorating in preparation for the Winter Festival. Candles lit up the room and floating orbs strung across the ceiling, warm and inviting to the casual passerby. Pines and holly and garish wreaths littered every corner. Crystal charms and spell books still lay strewn haphazardly among numerous trinkets on the table. The heavy smell of spices filled the room with promises of food and drink. This Andrew could not bring himself to mind so much. He added that particular detail to his mental list of why winter was acceptable. And the cats, as usual, were an eyesore, but Andrew hadn’t been able to do anything about that for years.

Temperatures had dropped drastically with the coming of the solstice, frost tinting the windows white and the biting cold making rooftop smokes less enticing. Though all the rumors could be said about necromancers and the cold of the dead, Andrew was not one to be fond of the chill. His scars ached in phantom pain, a casual reminder of his hate for the “merry” season. He gripped the mug in his hand a little harder and settled bit more underneath the soft wraps he had entangled himself in.

Andrew hadn’t realized that his mind had drifted away in memories until a shuffling at his side brought him back. He silently thanked the concerned spirits hovering closeby before waving them off. He looked down at the bundled lump radiating heat that was tucked against him and he added another reason to his mental list of why winter wasn’t so bad. The most important reason, he might say, if words were more forthcoming for Andrew. Andrew took a sip of his peppermint cocoa and buried his other hand into the familiar nest of auburn tufts. In response, the personal heater made a sound that Andrew refused to call a mewl. Andrew hummed as the sweetness of the chocolate coated his tongue, idly thinking of a few other activities his tongue might enjoy. _Later_ , he thought and shuffled the thoughts away.

Something annoyingly heavy then landed on his shoulder, throwing his thoughts off balance, and Andrew mentally spelled his mug to avoid spilling his drink. He turned to glare at the garrish fruitcake bush of a cat and was greeted with a smug meow. A dip on the other side of the couch alerted him to another fluffy beast making its way over to the impromptu cuddle pile. Andrew kicked his foot a little to discourage any more merrymaking, but the annoyance only took it as an invitation to play ‘what’s beneath the blanket’ with his foot.

Andrew huffed. _What a pest._

Andrew felt more than heard the laughter coming from his heater and turned to greet the pair of pretty blue eyes peeking out from his nest of fluffy wraps. Andrew untangled his hand from soft curls to cover those eyes, but it didn’t stop a dumb smile from appearing. Andrew set his mug down to cover that mouth as well, only to be rewarded with a hum.

And then something wet and rough.

Andrew yanked his hands away and wiped them on the nearest beast.

“Disgusting.”

Neil poked his tongue out. “You like it.”

Andrew won’t admit that he spent more than a few seconds staring when the tongue wiggled a little and decided it was his responsibility to get rid of the offending thing. He leaned over slowly to express his intent, and Neil met his lips halfway with a murmured “yes”. The dumb smile was still there when he pulled back, but he couldn’t bring himself to mind.

“Hmm, sweet.” Neil hummed. He licked his lips in exaggeration.

“Get your own,” Andrew muttered. His eyes tracked the movement of Neil’s tongue as it slipped back between his lips before returning his gaze back to the hooded eyes staring at him.

Neil kept his gaze as he sighed, his smile turning impossibly more dopey. “I already have.”

Andrew’s heart did a flopping thing in his chest, a feeling he wasn’t sure he was still capable of. It was akin to riding his broom, the dizzying feeling of weightlessness comforted by the grounding warmth of trusting arms wrapped around his waist. It was looking down atop the roof, the rush of air softened by rolled cigarettes underneath the moon’s blessing. It crept up into his chest and lay upon it warmly like one of the weeded pests, refusing to budge in lazy comfort.

He allowed it to linger, allowed himself to feel, and simply pulled Neil close again. He cupped his cheeks, letting his fingers fit into the scars, the dips and rises reminding him that this is Neil, Neil, _real_.

“Shut up,” he murmured against Neil’s lips and then proceeded to make him. The thoughts about tongues that he had shuffled away earlier came to the forefront. Andrew let them play out as they wished, Neil’s warmth and soft reassuring yeses urging him to continue. He involuntarily shivered as Neil’s fingers tangled into the nape of his neck. He could feel Neil’s magic seep away from him and wrap itself like their uncontrollable ivy around his heart. His own powers flared and he let the awakened spirits wander away from them. Between them, their bottled charms casted a soft blue-green glow onto Neil’s face in the dark morning, and Andrew found it hard to look away.

In a few more hours, everyone would arrive at the Foxglove, bearing food and presents and a barely tolerable rowdiness. Renee and Bee would humor him with new curses and brewed tonics and hypothetical magical apocalypses. Matt and Dan would pass around the mulled wine, bearing news of their child’s magical awakening. Nicky and Erik and Allison would fill the night with horrendous song and dance before screeching about the mistletoe. Katelyn would say a slightly awkward hello only made acceptable with the offering of her signature cherry pie. Aaron would share a comfortable silence with him after their unspoken tradition of trading presents for each other. Even Wymack and Abby would arrive with a fond shake of the head at their shenanigans. And for once, Kevin would shut up about broom dynamics in favor of peppermint liquor and spiked eggnog and Thea.

Andrew would take in the peace and quiet until then.

Andrew pulled back to get a good long look at Neil. Neil, with flushed glow to his cheeks and bitten lips. Neil, with holly and mistletoe and a single forget-me-not (Neil’s favorite) tangled in his bird’s nest of a head. Neil, smelling faintly of cinnamon and stolen cigarette smoke but mostly of lavender and sage and roses. Neil, with hooded eyes staring at him _like that_.

Andrew leaned in again.

There could be worse ways to spend the winter, Andrew mused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this work, consider grabbing a copy of the full zine [ here!](https://faintlyglow.itch.io/heathensgreetings-aftg-fanzine2018)  
> Happy holidays everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> You know where to find me: still-waiting-for-godot.tumblr.com
> 
>  
> 
> [ Witch au turned flower shop au](http://still-waiting-for-godot.tumblr.com/tagged/witch-au-turned-flower-shop-au)
> 
>  
> 
> Links to all the fanart others have made thank you so much!!  
> ✿ [karasawr](http://still-waiting-for-godot.tumblr.com/post/182617727154)  
> ✿ [lio-zehel](http://still-waiting-for-godot.tumblr.com/post/182581185684)  
> ✿ [winged---freak](http://still-waiting-for-godot.tumblr.com/post/180661363844/)  
> ✿ [tempastry](http://still-waiting-for-godot.tumblr.com/post/179580370429) and [here](https://twitter.com/tempastry/status/1047401916810969088)  
> ✿ [rabus](http://still-waiting-for-godot.tumblr.com/post/179357151529)  
> ✿ [palmettostatefuckup](http://still-waiting-for-godot.tumblr.com/post/178857910484) and [here ](http://palmettostatefuckup.tumblr.com/post/181156511364/the-incredible-still-waiting-for-godot)  
> ✿ [bloodwrit](http://still-waiting-for-godot.tumblr.com/post/178707310334)  
> ✿ [ cielly-art](http://still-waiting-for-godot.tumblr.com/post/178702698109)  
> ✿ [srslyarts ](http://still-waiting-for-godot.tumblr.com/post/177929540524)  
> ✿ [lemoncielart ](http://still-waiting-for-godot.tumblr.com/post/177593055624)  
> ✿ [requiemofkings](http://still-waiting-for-godot.tumblr.com/post/177448892269)


End file.
